batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ventress112
Doomlurker 22:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) There is now a tab giving you a basic layout for the episode pages. It will only work on a new page though but i hope it helps you create the new pages. Doomlurker 02:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) You don't need to be admin to improve The Batman pages the privelages don't help you make articles any better it helps you block vandals and deleted unnecessary pages. I'm sorry and i mean no offence by this but if i was going to give admin rights i would give them to someone who has edited here for longer who is already a staff member. Doomlurker 20:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) i can get bigger/better images but it will be at least tomorrow when i get them. Doomlurker 23:59, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Ventress112, I apologize for The Batman category mix-up. I will use your advice in the future.Thank you for alerting me to this problem. Thanks, --Duel44 19:06, 8 February 2009 (UTC) No problem mate at least once you've finished editing the articles are decent. Doomlurker 21:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) can u please remember to categorise the articles you make and where it says episodeimage can you write the episode title and i will upload images, cheers Doomlurker 21:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) They are blocked. Doomlurker 17:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) What sort of project? If you mean start a new Wiki....I can help with that one. Devilmanozzy 03:34, 14 February 2009 (UTC) You can be a staff member. What do you mean group cleanup? Doomlurker 17:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Batman Wiki Staff I did guess that it was grievous using numerous accounts, he has been blocked now anyway. Doomlurker 17:16, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds like quite a good idea, i might set it up in this coming week. Doomlurker 17:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) The thing is you have only been here a week. Tell you what, if you keep up the good work we may come to an agreement in a weeks time. Doomlurker 19:59, 14 February 2009 (UTC) The Batman articles Ventress112, I apologize if you found none of my edits satisfactory.The links are for The Batman chracters from under cast and credits,am I not correct? I shall do my best to improve them in the future. As for your articles,I discovered quite a few mistakes on which episode comes after another,such as:Riddled coming before Fire and Ice,and The Butler did It,without the capitalization to make the link complete.I went over your episodes,however,and cleaned all that up for you so you need not worry about it. Thanks, --Duel44 21:09, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Ventress112, I have arranged The Batman episodes in the correct order from the category of The Batman episodes. I was apalled by the wrong order of the episodes,especially series 3.....but I corrected the problem.The episodes from your now-reliable source are currently in perfect order. Thanks, --Duel44 21:59, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Question Ventress112, Adding links in the overview is a perfect idea.We must try it. As for the overviews,we should not include the whole story but not make it too brief,either. Ending all the overviews with a question might wear thin after a while. Let's only do that on some episodes. Thanks, --Duel44 16:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Laughing gas Ventress112, I noticed your latest article:Laughing gas. I think that Laughing gas has already been covered under Smylex. Thanks, --Duel44 18:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Laughing gas Ventress112, I think you are a wonderful editor for The Batman. However,I did not approve of you moving Joker venom to Laughing gas. The venom can come in many different forms.I would approve of two different articles,however. It's nothing personal,and I still Batman wiki could benefit from your The Batman edits. Thanks, --Duel44 18:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Ventress112 Ventress112 , I will wait for Doomlurker to voice his opinion before undoing your edits. It would be unfair to simply reverse all those articles at the present. By the way,if you ever list that flower the Joker wears on his suit,list it as 'Acid Flower' or 'very special flower'(what The Joker refers to it as.) Thanks, --Duel44 18:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I dont think Doomlurker redirects are necessary, my name only feature on talk pages. You can use the forum if you want to talk to others. Doomlurker 22:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Forum:Index Doomlurker 22:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) *Hi, Ventress. It's just a question but, did you get that name from "Asajj Ventress" from Star Wars? --Lord David 03:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yes----Ventress112 likes to talk / 21:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Back Well, I was on a cruise in Florida, but I'm Back!! (I noticed that nobody is editing the Batman)----Ventress112 talk / 01:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop No if anybody would be a sysop it would be Rod12 or Duel44 but we dont need any sysops. Besides due to the whole business with generalgrievous and various other users who have contacted me i am unsure as to whether making you a sysop is a good or bad idea. Sorry Doomlurker 19:41, 31 March 2009 (UTC)